Switching Sides
by Stormshadow13
Summary: Kind of my thoughts on what would have happened if the other Warlords had listened to Anubis about Talpa. Very old story.


Switching Sides

By Stormshadow13

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors.

Author's Note: I was looking on some old disk from like sixth and seventh grade and I found this story and thought "What the Heck," so I'm posting it even if it isn't very good.

A lone figure crept quietly through the dark halls of the dynasty heading for the cell where Anubis was being held. The figure reached the door and slipped in quietly shutting the door behind himself.

Anubis was sitting with his back against the far wall he looked up when he heard the door open then close. He stared at the figure in surprise. "Sekhmet, what are you doing here?"

Sekhmet stepped from the shadows and gazed at Anubis for a moment. "Is it true what you said earlier?" He paused for a second shifting his wait from foot to foot looking nervous. "What you said about Talpa using us only for our armor?"

"Yes what I told you and the others is the truth," said Anubis nodding.

"How do I know that?"

Anubis rose to his feet locking eyes with the Serpent Lord, "Trust your heart Sekhmet have I ever lied to you in the four hundred and twenty years we've been in the Dynasty?"

"Well no," said Sekhmet looking very uneasy.

"Well then why would I start now?" asked Anubis eyes still locked with Sekhmet's.

"Well I just thought um, that..."

"I mite try and bluff my way out?"

"Ummm, yeah," muttered Sekhmet studying the floor with extreme interest.

"You know I wouldn't do that." said Anubis sharply, "because you know that my sense of honor is to strong for a low trick."

"I know," said Sekhmet quietly still studying the floor. "What did that monk, I mean the Ancient One tell you?"

Anubis smiled, "He told me that each of the armors has a virtue..."

Sekhmet blinked, "A virtue? Like what?"

"Well," said Anubis, "my virtue is loyalty." Sekhmet opened his mouth but anubis held up his finger to stall the other mans comment. "My virtue may be loyalty but the Ancient told me that I have the right to choose my own master."

"So why does Talpa want the armors so badly?"

"Because they were once one."

"What?" sekhmet stared at Anubis "Once one."

"When the ancient defeated Talpa one thousand years ago. He was vanished back to the dynasty but his armor stayed in the mortal realm. So the ancient split the armor in to nine and gave each a virtue, and an element."

"Okay, hold on, I can see the elements in the Ronins but us? They're only five elements and nine armors."

"Sekhmet think about it, Cale has an affinity for the cold and snow, while Dais..."

Sekhmet's eyes widened in realization, "the four seasons!"

"Yes," said Anubis nodding. "We The Four Dark Warlords are in actuality The Four Ronin Warriors of the Seasons."

Sekhmet suddenly held up a hand for Anubis to be quiet and moved silently to the door. He reached for the handle and swiftly pulled it open. Cale and Dais fell into the room landing in a heap.

"Well hello again," said Anubis looking down at the pair. "So how much did you hear?"

"We heard the whole explanation and Dais get off me." said Cale from his prone position on the stone floor.

Dais rolled off of Cale and got to his feet. "Sekhmet, how did you know that we were there?"

Sekhmet smirked and tapped his head, "I felt you through the bond Now my turn for a question. How did you know I was here?"

This time Dais smirked, "We followed you of coarse."

Anubis raised an eyebrow, "and what exactly made you follow him? We normally don't stock one another around the castle."

Now Cale smirked, "We got suspicious when he yelled at us to leave him alone, blocked the psychic bond and then snuck down to the dungeon, so we followed."

Sekhmet's smile faded, "So are you two going to go to Talpa and turn me in as a traitor too."

Dais sighed, "No of coarse not." Then he turned to face Anubis, "Tell me the truth through the bond that what you are saying is the truth."

"Yes," said Anubis gravely to the other three.

Dais sighed again, "Then it must be true."

Cale held up both hands, "How do you know?"

Dais shook his head, "Because you can't lie mind to mind."

"And how do you know?" repeated Cale stubbornly.

"Well if you Don't believe me," said Dais. "Try and tell a lie through the bond."

Cale thought for a moment and then said. "I think dais is the best cook and should make dinner more often."

Sekhmet and Anubis burst out laughing as Dais glared at Cale who just shrugged. "only thing I could think of."

"Hee hee, nice one Cale," chuckled Sekhmet.

Dais scowled, "Your one to talk, you burn water even before you put it over the fire."

Cale shrugged again, "I know I can't cook and have excepted the fact, unlike a certain illusionist I know."

"Watch it dog-boy, or I'll..." Dais didn't get a chance to finish as they heard the heavy metallic footsteps of dynasty soldiers approaching.

All four of the Warlords held there breath until the footsteps faded into the distance.

Sekhmet let out his breath in a soft hiss. "That was way to close for my comfort, might I suggest that we find somewhere a bit safer to talk?"

"I think maybe we should go talk to the ancient," suggested Dais.

The four Warlords teleported to the mortal realm.

"Man, I can't believe we let them take him!" Growled Kento punching his fist into the ground.

"I know Kento but we did what we could," said Sage calmly.

"Yeah, I know but..."

"It's frustrating,." finished Rowin. We know Kento we all feel the same."

"I'm sure everything will work out in the end," said Cye putting a hand on Kento's shoulder.

"Mia," Yuli tugged on Mia's sleave. "What do you think is going to happen to Anubis?"

Mia looked down at Yuli , "I don't know."

The Ancient looked up at the dynasty castle in the sky. Then he turned to face the Five ronins, Mia and Yuli. "We are going to have company soon. Please let me talk to them before you attack."

The ronins looked at each other. "All right Ancient," Said Ryo. The ronins, Mia and Yuli moved back behind bushes close enough to hear but far enough so that they couldn't be seen.

Kento then blinked, "wait a moment, did he just say them, as in plural?"

"Yes, yes he did," whispered Cye. "I wonder."

There was a flash of light and four people materialized about ten feet from the Ancient. Anubis step foreword "Ancient I have told the others what you have told me."

The Ancient looked at the other three warlords, "And do you believe him?"

Dais Stepped foreword to stand beside Anubis. "Yes, we do believe Anubis and we have only two questions for you. First why did our armors end up in the Dynasty and second what are our virtues?"

The Ancient sighed, "The first answer you are looking for is partly my fault."

The four Warlords looked at each other in confusion and then back at the Ancient. "Your fault," voiced Cale.

"Yes," said the Ancient. "You see I gave the armor of Spring to a priest in a temple. He was to guard it for me but there was a young priest in the temple who stole the armor and took it to Talpa hoping for a reward.. Talpa was able to use the Spring armor to find the other three seasonal armors. I believe the priest still serves Talpa today."

The four Warlords looked at each other again, "Banamon," they said flatly in unison.

"As for your virtues," The Ancient raised his staff and it began to glow brightly. All four of the Warlords shielded there eyes from the light.

"Wow, look at that," whispered Rowin. "They all have cangis just like ours."

Anubis pulled his arm away from his face and once again the yellow loyalty cangi was glowing on his forehead. He glanced at the other three, Sekhmet's cangi was glowing dark green and said piety, dais's was glowing maroon and said serenity, and cale's was glowing dark red and said obedience. As the light from the Ancient's staff faded so did the cangis.

Up in the Dynasty castle Talpa was roaring in fury. "Blast that infernal monk! He has managed to turn my other three Warlords against me. Curse them! I have no choice but to destroy them all!!"

The ancient lowered his staff and looked at the four former Dark Warlords of the Dynasty. "The choice is yours, what are you going to do now?"

Sekhmet, Dais, and Cale all looked at Anubis who hesitated for a moment and then said cautiously. "We would like to help you and the Ronins if they would have our help."

Behind the bushes the Ronins looked at each other. "Well, Ryo what do you think?" asked Rowin.

"I don't know," sighed Ryo.

"You all saw there cangis, they're like us," said Cye.

"How do you know they won't turn on us?" asked Kento.

"Well," Began Cye. "They have found out that Talpa has been using them and I don't think they're to happy about that. I think we should give them a chance."

"you'd be willing to work with Sekhmet?" asked Kento.

Cye paused and thought about it, "If he is now good and he helps us fight Talpa then yes."

Sage then spoke up. "The Ancient trust them we should trust his judgment. He has never led us wrong before."

"Mia, Yuli what do you think?" asked Rowin, glancing at the other two members of the group.

"I'm with Cye," said Mia. "We should give them a chance."

"Yeah, lets give them a chance." said Yuli enthusiastically.

Ryo nodded, "Then we are all agreed we'll try and get along with the Warlords and give them a chance." The other Ronins, Mia and Yuli all nodded in agreement. The group stepped from behind the bushes to face the four former Warlords. "We will give you a chance and we are glad for the help," said Ryo.

"We thank you Wildfire," said Anubis.

"Ryo," said Ryo, "If we are to work together we might as well use first names not armor names."

Anubis Nodded, "As you wish, Ryo."

"All right then," said Kento. "Let's go kick Talpa's But!"

All nine Armor barers turned and stared up at the Dynasty castle.


End file.
